dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki Hyoudou/Relationships
Kazuki has developed many relationships throughout the series among the Occult Research Club, the other Factions, even within those among the Khaos Brigade and the Vali Team. Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Both Issei and Kazuki has a typical brotherly relationships for twins. Kazuki cares deeply for his older brother and didn't want him to get involved in the other side of their world. But after Issei was killed by a male Fallen Angle Kazuki was saddened by what had happened. And despite finding out that both of them were holders of the Two Heavenly Dragons, they still carried their normal relationship. They both started a their own Rivalry with each other, promising each other to fight one day to find out which one of them are the strongest. Rias Gremory Both Rias and Kazuki have a friendly relationship with each other, as he assisted his older brother in saving her from her marriage to Raiser. And she was also concerned when Kazuki was kidnapped by the Alistair Eligos. Rias Gremory Both of them have a more loving relationship with each other, Kazuki cares deeply about Akeno and would do anything to make sure that she wasn't sad or depressed. He's also helping her recoil her relationship with her father. Yuuto Kiba Both seem to have a friendly relationships with each other, as both seem to be disliked by their male classmates. And Kiba trusts him to protect his younger twin sister, Yumi Kiba. Koneko Toujou After first meeting Koneko during his second-year in high school, he saw that she was being attacked by a Fallen Angel. He awakened his Divine Dividing and saved her. Afterwards, Koneko started seeing Kazuki as an older brother. And started getting jealous as Mittelt started seeing him as an older brother to her. After the Summer Break she started calling him 'Onii-Sama'. Xenovia Quarta Despite her attacking him on their first encounter, and the fact that they usually are caught in an argument with each other. They have a friendly relationships with each other, which later develops into love. Asia Argento Both Asia and Kazuki have been seen having a friendly relationships, as shown when he saved her from Freed. And he was saddened after her "Death". He also endorse her increasing her relationship with his brother. Student Council Sona Sitri After transferring to Kuoh both had a more friendly and respectful relationships, since they were among the same intelligence. Later on their relationship started becoming more loving and admitting that they both had feelings for each other after first meeting each other. Saji Genshirou Though Saji was originally creeped out by the fact that Kazuki was a reborn Dragon. But later on, Saji started seeing Kazuki as both a friend and rival along with Issei. Avalon Team Raynare Kazuki cares deeply about Raynare, and he was deeply moved by the fact that she was willing to die for him. And Raynare loves Kazuki back, even getting jealous when other girls try to interact with him. He also trusts her to be the Vice-Leader of the Avalon Team when he's not around. Mittlet Kazuki cares about Mittlet and treats her like a younger sister. She looks up to Kazuki and respects him as both a brotherly figure and as a leader, even calling him 'Onii-San'. Yumi Kiba Kazuki cares deeply about Yumi and he also shown to have some affection for her, she was also one of his first choices for his team. Yumi also has the same level of affection for him and she respects him as their leader. Konoka Konoe Despite their first meeting, Kazuki deeply care about Konoka as a friend and allies. And Konoka cares about and respect Kazuki as her leader, and she even lectures him whenever he does something reckless. Nagi Springfield Through their first meeting Nagi trusts and respects Kazuki as a friend and leader, and he follows his lead on any situation that they get caught up in. Sieghart Kazuki has a friendly relationship with Sieghart, and he trusts him as an ally. And Sieghart acknowledges Kazuki as a leader and a worthy fighter. Through their battles together, Sieghart has learned to trust Kazuki in any situation. Kiyoko Narukami Kiyoko has shown to have a more 'direct' relationship with Kazuki despite only just meeting him. After he stopped her from going berserk, Kiyoko deeply trust Kazuki more than anyone else. Asuna Kagurazaka Despite their first meeting, Kazuki deeply cares about Asuna's well being and helps her readjust to her current life. And Asuna as shown to deeply respect Kazuki as both her friend and leader. Heaven Michael As a strong believer of the Church, Kazuki has a great amount of respect for Michael and respect him greatly. And Michael acknowledges Kazuki as someone who's worthy to be a possessor of the Joker card bestowed upon him by his sister and even trusts him to protect her. [[w:c:highschooldxd:Gabriel|Gabriel Kazuki respects Gabriel as his King and as a Seraph. He was greatful that Gabriel had acknowledged him as someone worthy of being reincarnated as her Joker. Kazuki also sees her as an extremely beautiful woman that he has an attraction to. Grigori Azazel Both Azazel and Kazuki are on friendly terms with each other, despite him admitting to spying on both him and his brother since they were twelve. Vali Team Vali Lucifer Kazuki sees Vali as a rival that he wants to surpass, and this drive increased after Kazuki was barely able to fight against him during the meeting of the Three Factions. Later on, Kazuki started seeing Vali as a friend and ally. Kuroka Their first meeting was when Kazuki found her in her in the form of a normal black cat. After finding out about her being a Youkai and Koneko's older sister, Kazuki started having romantic feelings for her. Arthur Pendragon Kazuki has a lot of respect for Arthur as he taught him how to wield a sword. And he trusts him as a friend and ally, Arthur also trusts Kazuki look after his sister. [[w:c:highschooldxd:Le Fay Pendragon|Le Fay Pendragon Kazuki greatly acknowledges Le Fay as a skilled Magician and was greatful that she taught him more about Magic. Le Fay also seems to have developed a crush on him. Bikou Kazuki has an immense hatred towards Bikou, because of his attitude. And he never held back when both of them got into a fight, and he expressed his desire to want to hit him. Khaos Brigade Cao Cao Khaos Brigade [[Category:Relationships Category:DevilSlayer123